


Strange Happenings

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Possession, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: You're a pupil of Doctor Strange. He goes off to face an incubus, and returns seemingly out of sorts and with one thing on his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up on my phone, and I will be going through in a bit to correct grammar/spelling/typos. Thanks for reading!

It was very late. Should you look for him?

Stephen had departed earlier in the day to attend to a case of an alleged demonic possession. He took these kinds of tasks often, serving as a paranormal detective and holy man for those who wanted to believe in what he did. As his newest apprentice, he would often have you tag along with him for these kind of assignments. You were disappointed when he oddly asked you to stay at the Sanctum this time. He wouldn’t give a reason why, but you trusted him when he told you so. So now you wait, pacing the halls, concerned for your master. He could handle himself – he was the Sorcerer Supreme, after all – but you had grown to care for him a lot. He had allowed you to stay with him, taking you under his wing to help develop your powers. He was always so patient and willing to teach you, but also took every chance to playfully rib you. You could swear he was flirting with you, but you were always to shy to take it any further. After all, you didn’t want to ruin any chances at an amazing education over a complete miscommunication.

“I guess I should turn in for the night.” You pull aside the curtains to have a look outside into the night, realizing that it’s begun to lightly rain.

“I hope he’s okay,” you mumble to yourself as you make your way to your room. You crack the door behind you, keeping it slightly ajar to listen for his return. You slip off your clothes, changing into your night attire, and crawl into bed. You leave the candles on your bedside table alight as you grab a book nearby. It wouldn’t hurt to do some studying before you pass out, right?

Flipping through the pages, you feel your mind drifting away after some time until the sound of the front door opening startles you back to full consciousness.

You jump up out of bed and sheepishly peek your head out of your room as you hear his footsteps get closer.

“I’m still awake, Stephen! I was worried and decided to wai-“ Before you could finish, and without a word, he fully opens the door and grabs onto your waist, pulling you close. His eyes – something seems different – as he suddenly kisses you. It’s a deep, longing kiss. His hands dig into your waist, and you can’t help but release a pleasurably whimper. What is going on?

He finally breaks the kiss, moving his hands from your waist to grab your upper arms. His grip is firm.

“It’s good that you’re awake, sweetheart. Wouldn’t have mattered either way.” He purrs, pushing you towards your bed. Your heart begins to race, your eyes darting around his face, trying to figure out if this is real or not. _What does he mean that it wouldn’t matter anyway?_

“Stephen, a-are you alright? What are you doing?”

He shoves you onto the bed, draping himself over your body. His hands glide over your body, taking in your curves. You gasp, your face hot as he caresses you. You’d never been this close to him before. It’s frightening, but a little exciting. You feel ashamed.

“He’s wanted to do this for a while now. He loves your body – he’s spent so much time wondering how you’d look not covering yourself up so much.” He growls. You feel a jolt through your body. 

“H-he?! What’s going on? You’re not really him are you-“

He shushes you, a devious grin growing on his face.

“You were just going to go with it, weren’t you? What a slutty little apprentice you are. What difference does it make? If it makes you feel better, he wants it too… it’ll just be someone else at the wheel.”

“No! This is wrong... I don’t know what you are but let me go!” You squirm, but his strength is too much. He looks amused.

“Let’s just have some fun, shall we? I can play the role if you want. I can play doctor.” He grins. It reminds you of the times he would poke fun at you. It’s not him, but he looks so good when he smiles like that. He’s very handsome… 

“Lost in my eyes, dearest?” He’s mocking you now. Strange’s stoney gray eyes meet yours, and soon venture back down to your body. 

“Enough talk.” He wriggles your nightgown off, exposing your naked body. He tosses it aside, kissing your neck and slowly moving towards your chest.

“Please…. stop. This isn’t right. Stephen, you have to be in there!” He’s made it down to your chest now, fiercely grabbing at your tits. He’s rough, almost primal. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking at it carelessly.

“He’s your mentor, isn’t he? Shouldn’t you be a little more… formal about it?” His mouth is full as he speaks at you idly.

“I’m not calling you… that.” You look away, trying to hide your blushing face. It’s like he can read your mind. Can he?

Strange releases his mouth from your nipple, one of his gloved hands sliding down to explore in between your legs.

“Calling anyone that already sounds so… sexual. I know you enjoy saying it for that reason. He likes it when you say it for the same reason.”

“Wh-what,” Your face is beet red at this point, “you’re lying!”

He shrugs his shoulders, his hand making it to your pussy.

“How else would I know? Say it for me.” He begins to gently tease you, his fingers rubbing at your clit. You groan, your willingness to fight him weakening. You begin to wonder if you’re under some kind of magic influence, as you begin to feel more submissive to him.

“Master.” You whine, and his rubbing quickly becomes rougher. His breathing is deeper now, his excitement due to your obedience obviously having an effect on him.

“Now I see why he loves it so much when you say it to you!” He slides a finger inside of you, slowly pumping inside of you. You moan, his finger hitting all the right places. He quickens the pace, and before you know it he has two fingers inside of you. 

“Harder, master!” You cry, realizing how little control you actually have now after you utter that. He shoots you a sly smile and obeys, rapidly fucking you with his fingers. Your wetness is now audible, and it seems to drive him wild. You glance over and see his free hand has been stroking himself through the fabric of his pants. It may not be him, but the image is just too much. You cry out, arching your back as you roll with the waves of sensation. It’s too much and your mind swirls around, becoming more intoxicated by the lust. Strange, or at least the thing in his mind right now, watches with total enthusiasm.

“I must have you.” He stops stroking himself, quickly pulling his cock out of his pants. Your eyes widen at this scene, and the impressive size of what he holding. He shifts himself around, pulling you to the edge of your bed as he stands in between your legs. He presses the head of his dick against your opening, groaning as he playfully rubs it against you.

“What do you want, my pet?”He’s having way too much fun. And you can’t fight him anymore. 

“I want you to… to fuck me, my master.” 

“Such a good girl you are,” his rich voice trails off as he pushes himself inside of you. Gasping, you move your hands to the side, softly gripping your blankets. His thrusts quickly grow faster, and you find yourself being louder along with it. It seems to egg him on, and with his quick pace you feel your tits begin to bounce. He smirks, obviously pleased with your reaction.

“I don’t care that you’re thinking of him. It’s worth it to see you completely yielding to me. What luck for me to possess the Sorcerer Supreme and find his sweet little pupil so willing to please her teacher.” He growls, bucking into her as intensely as he can. It’s almost inhuman. Your moans have turned into screams of pleasure, your legs wrapping around his body as he continues pounding you. He grunts every couple of thrusts, his expression focused. You look back at him – his salt and pepper hair is now messily ruffled. His pupils are dilated, his brows furrowed in his pleasure. You wish it was actually him. 

“I’m going to fill you up,” he purrs. Your body jolts.

“No you’re not! I can’t have you-“ You try to pull away, but he’s got too much control. He uses a hand to hold you down as he continues fucking you.

“Too late to turn back now, sweetheart,” he pants, “you’re going to be a good girl and take my seed. Understood?”

“N-no! I can’t-“

He grabs your throat, applying pressure. It catches you off guard, and as he grips you he begins to buck into you even harder until he pushes in as deep as he can. He groans, buried deeply in you, as you feel the warmth of his cum inside of you. The panic you experience quickly fades into exhaustion. You feel unusually tired, and your eyelids begin to feel heavy… are you falling asleep?

“This was fun. I hope we find each other again.” You hear him say, but you drift off shortly afterwards.

The daylight from your window stirs you awake. You look around, hoping last night was just a bad dream. 

Strange is standing at the foot of your bed, holding his head. He must have just woken up.

“Where am I? This look like –“ he turns around. You quickly cover yourself with your blanket.

He looks mortified. He tries to avoid looking at you while you cover yourself.

“Are you okay?” He finally asks. 

“Yes. I know… I know it wasn’t you. It was like he had me under some kind of spell, too.”

“That’s why I didn’t want you going with me yesterday. I had my suspicions that I would be facing some sort of incubus. My suspicions were correct, but it seems I ended up possessed by it. I had no idea it would travel so far to find… you.”

“Well, it did. It’s over now. I’m glad you’re back, master.”

He twitches at the word. 

“Ah. It makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?”

“Nothing. The main thing is that you are safe, and I’m free of that spirit. I’m sorry for any harm I – or it – did to you.”

You blush, deciding to make light of it and be a little brave. 

“It wasn’t all that bad.”

“Not that bad? Having a malicious spirit pretending to be your mentor sleep-“ he stops. You look away.

It seems like it’s silent forever as you both think of something to follow that up with.

“Can we go back to training now?” You decide changing the subject is the best option. 

“Probably a good idea. Come see me when you’re ready.” He clears his throat and makes his exit from your room.


	2. A Lesson Well Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a spike of creativity and decided to write another chapter. This was also written on my phone so I apologize for all typos/grammatical errors. 
> 
> Chapter 2 - you and Stephen have a moment in his library.

It had been a couple weeks since your encounter with Strange. Actually, the encounter with the _spirit_ possessing him. You and your mentor had silently decided together to move on and proceed like nothing had happened. Unfortunately, the awkwardness was still present when you spent time with him. It seemed like he avoided looking at you most of the time – but then you could catch him glancing at you. Not just an innocent glance, either – you’d caught him eyeing up your frame several times since the incident. Once you caught him in the act he would avert his eyes and continue on with what he was doing. Honestly, you enjoyed it. It wasn’t Strange that night who took advantage of you – it was something using him. After all, he was used against his own will as well. Fueled by his own lust for you. You can feel your face grow warm as you remember that tidbit of information.

_That entity sought me out… based on Stephen’s thoughts about me!_

“Are you paying attention?” His voice brought you back into the real world. 

“Y-yes! Well, I mean, no. I got distracted. I’m sorry.” 

He drops a large book onto the table you’re seated at in his library, dust flying up into the air and making your nostrils tickle. He smirks.

“You’re not starting to find me boring, are you?”

“Not at all, sir,” you stammer, “it’s quite the opposite of that!”

He raises an eyebrow. You didn’t realize how that actually sounded.

“I’m sorry. That didn’t come out-“

He takes a seat from across you and takes your hand. This time you’re averting his gaze, mortified at your admission.

“It’s a relief you don’t find me dull. Otherwise I would have to change my... approach.” His last words are spoken slowly and with determination. You feel your heart racing as he finishes speaking, trying to gauge his intentions. You look back up at him. 

“I have a confession. Ever since that night I haven’t been the same. The spirit is gone, yes, but it hasn’t left me the same. It allowed some… subconscious urges to surface.” His grip on your hand tightens. 

“Looking at you, I’m overcome with want. I keep having flashes in my mind of you-“ 

He catches himself and pauses. His excitement is audible through his voice. You realize you’ve moved closer in to him while he was speaking.

“I can’t stop thinking about that night,” you speak breathlessly, “I know it wasn’t really you but I wanted it to be. I’ve spent so many nights thinking of you doing that-“

He’s pulled you in for a kiss – it’s even more aggressive than the one from that night. You can’t help but make a pleasurable groan as you try to keep up with the passionate assault. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, and before you know it he’s lifted you onto the table as he continues kissing you. 

You quickly begin to undress, carelessly casting your clothing aside as he makes his way from your mouth to your neck. It feels so good to have him up close. He smells wonderful – you always enjoyed the scent he wore, but it was mind blowing up close. The situation probably helped that.

He begins moving lower down your body, his lips pressing against you gently and going down your chest and stomach. He kneels down, his breath hot between your legs. 

“Please tell me you want this, my dearest.” He purrs, his hands gently stroking your inner thighs.

“Yes, master.” You pant, your chest rising and falling quicker with your arousal.

“You know I can’t handle it when you call me that.” He runs his tongue along your slit, testing your reaction. You shudder and gasp, and he continues. One hand presses against your thigh, trying to keep your legs open, while the other begins to rub in between your legs while he tastes you. He slowly spreads your lips, allowing his tongue more space to explore.

“I have wanted to taste you for so long…” He slides a finger near your opening while his mouth moves to focus on your clit. You arch your back as he flicks his tongue on you, teasing your hole with his finger. He finally pushes a finger inside of you, quickly withdrawing it and pushing it back in. His gentleness soon fades away and he begins to rapidly fuck you with his finger, soon inserting a second one. You groan, his fast thrusts pressing against all the right spots. He watches your face intently, his expression completely focused on your enjoyment. When you’re not tilting your head back you catch him looking up at you. His eyes are piercing and intense as they usually are, but the intensity is magnified due to his longing. 

“Will you cum for me, my pet?” He growls, his voice low. The word shock you and you can’t help but orgasm as he utters the words, his fingers pounding you even harder while he speaks them. You cry out, a pathetic little noise, as you feel your body surrendering to him. He withdraws his fingers, raising himself back up and pushing them into your mouth. You willingly accept them, licking your juices off. He watches you, smirking.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

Your head spins at his voice uttering these words. That spirit was right… he really did feel this way about you. He wanted you like this. 

“For you, sir.”

“Indeed. What would my good student like me to do to her?”

“Whatever you would want of me.”

“Good answer.” He pulls you toward himself, his hands now busy at work undoing his belt and freeing himself from his pants. He presses himself against your hole, his hands grabbing on your hips. He stares down at your naked body, and you can feel his cock twitch against your pussy.

“Such a beautiful thing you are.” He thrusts inside of you, grunting and he hilts himself inside of you. He holds the position for a few moments, savoring it. You whimper, wanting him to take you roughly and growing impatient at his teasing.

“One of the most important lessons you can be taught is patience,” he groans, “and this should be a good lesson for you, my dear.”

You squirm underneath him and he holds you down, now just playfully torturing you at this point. You never would have thought he’d be this cruel! 

“Please, master… fuck me.” You whimper, ashamed of your begging but desperate to have him take you hard. 

He looks surprised. 

“Begging? What a pleasant surprise. Since you asked so nicely…” he pulls out and pushes back in, his pace quickly growing rapidly. You cry out, wrapping your legs around his hips as his hands dig into your sides to give himself more force to fuck you harder. The book he slammed onto the table earlier falls to the floor as the table itself begins to shake. He is completely focused on your body as he continues thrusting into you, his eyes wandering from your face and to your chest and back. He seems to enjoy watching your reaction to each push and every gasp and moan that escapes you. One of his hands begins to wander up your body, forcefully grabbing at your breasts. You bite your lip, the sensation borderline painful but you can’t help but it enjoy it. His enjoyment of your body is enough to send you over the edge again, and you scream out as you feel a wave of overwhelming sensation overtake you. This seems to egg him on, and he pounds into you even harder. His hands find their way back to your hips, his fingers digging into your sides and he bucks into you the hardest he has yet. The table continues to rock, squeaking now from the force. You begin to wonder if it can take any more of this – or if you can take any more of it either! You ride the wave of sensation of your last orgasm, only for his relentless pace to inspire another one. You grab out at him, your hands clinging to his back. Your bodies are so close.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he pants, “but I want to make you mine.”

“I’m already yours!” You try to speak through his thrusts.

“That’s good to hear. But I want to –“ he bucks into you hard one last time, holding his place.

_Not again!_ You can’t help but have a moment of panic when you realize what he wanted to do and what he just did. You soon forget as he continues to hold you down, thrusting a couple more times as he finishes inside you. _Has he always wanted to do this? Maybes that’s why the spirit -_

He soon calms down, running a hand through your hair. He plants a sweet kiss on your forehead. You catch your breath, your body sticky from sweat. You can feel his seed dripping down your thighs. You look up at him, his handsome face smiling warmly at you and you quickly forget what you’re worrying about.

“I’m glad we addressed that.” He’s back to his playfulness as he collects himself.

You hop off the table and grab your clothes, dressing yourself. 

“So what were you saying before I so rudely started daydreaming?” Dressed, you pick up the book that fell earlier and dust it off. It feels much better to actually have had him this way.


End file.
